1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of a network to support clients of a service who use devices provide by a service company. The invention is more particularly related to the three major components integrated at the service provider company. One component handles device-related information. The second component handles user-related information, and the third component handles account-related information. All three components are connected to provide for the exchange of necessary information to define the context and rules of processing of the information and processing of requests from devices or system users. The invention is further related to a method and system to utilize multiple protocols to support devices, users, and help desks.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today, many companies support their devices at the client site remotely. Devices are either sending messages to a monitoring station or being monitored by a protocol such as SNMP. Generally, these clients are charged according to the promised service by the remote support system. Users, therefore, look for a return on their investment in terms of cost savings and time savings. This return on investment, moreover, must be shown through the obtained device data.
Many previously disclosed remote systems address the data collection aspect of the remote support systems. Such systems are interested in how to send various data from the device in the field to the service center. In many services, however, the actual service is likely to involve various contract terms, a service dispatch system, a supply ordering system, etc. The total remote support system is not an isolated system, but the combination of various systems. For example, a typical system will have a billing system, a contract management system, an order-tracking system, a sales force support system, etc. In addition, such a system must be economical and data-driven so that management can access the data for business decision-making.
At present, many report support systems deterministically support the devices in the field or require human intervention to change the system decision-making. These systems tend to respond to incoming information in a preprogrammed fashion, instead of dynamically changing based on the business context and rules.
Thus, there exists an unmet need in the art for a remote support system that includes various subsystems to accommodate decision-making and to provide a flexible response to device monitoring, according to a particular business context and rules.